roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Worms Part 2
"We missed the BUTTS meeting again!!" ~ Ray Let's Play Worms Part 2 is the second episode of Let's Play Worms, both the series and the specific game. In this, Team Lads play two rounds of Worms. Appearances * Michael Jones * Ray Narvaez Jr * Gavin Free Summary Ray opens the Let's Play stating that he's awaiting the return of Bodge (one of Gavin's worms from the previous episode). The teams for round one are as follows: Gavin, the red team, is dubbed 'Munge Bimp' (consisting of Biff, Chip, Kipper, and Floppy), against Michael's blue team (meant to be named 'Fart Eaters' though all four worm names (Faffy Waffle, Peef Rimgar, Farfigschiter, and round two winner Dung Bingo) got through with clever spelling (which Michael claimed to be the result of 'Channeling his inner Gavin') and Ray's green 'Team Internet Box' (the names were intended to be inspired by Michael, Dylan, Andy, and Barbara, but Ray didn't save the names, instead getting Johnboy, Vultures, Agent Dennis, and round one winner Kilburn). Johnboy, as Ray realizes his names didn't make it and Michael discovers Dung Bingo did, draws first blood, combining a small mine hit and a shotgun strike to Chip for a total 51 damage. Agent Dennis is the first worm to fall, as Biff and Farfigschiter (the latter taking 27 damage from Biff's move) drop two sticks of dynamite on Agent Dennis. It is during Biff's turn that Michael discovers Farfigschiter got through and Ray states the chance he didn't save his intended names. Michael soon finds that Peef Rimgar also got through as Ray finds Vultures standing next to Floppy; Faffy Waffle, Michael's last worm, is all the way on the left side of the map. Chip then unleashes a sheep bomb that takes 61 health from Kilburn. Michael unleashes his own sheep bomb, hitting Biff and Kipper. Following a dynamite hit from Ray, Gavin kamikazes with Kipper, but a reticle swinging around like a lemon causes him to wipe out his own worm as Biff (who had 11 health) gets wiped out. Johnboy unleashes a sheep bomb, taking out Chip, and Floppy completely wastes his turn being what Ray called "Tacti-Dumb". Michael then blowtorches his way to take six health from Floppy, who teleports away again. It's another blowtorch, from Johnboy this time, that ends Gavin's game pushing Floppy off the side, though Farfigschiter takes Vultures out by then. After Michael drops Johnboy making it four on one, Kilburn goes on the ultimate comeback, fire punching all of Michael's worms (and, to Michael's frustration, surviving a rocket with 1 health after making it one on one) into a nearby section of water. Farfigschiter falls first, followed by Peef Rimgar, then Dung Bingo and finally Faffy Waffle. Kilburn's survival of the final rocket was because Michael had to aim up so he wouldn't knock his final worm into the water. For the second game only Gavin has changed his worms, now using the 'BlengeSchmear' team consisting of Tim Limp, Bemp, Sleb, and Wormy Worm; Michael still has the Rebels team name, this time trying for 'Rectal Rockets', while Ray still has his four-round one worm names despite this time hitting 'Accept' for his worm names. Gavin gets first move this time, Tim Limp dropping a stick of dynamite hitting two of Ray's worms (Vultures and Agent Dennis, as Johnboy spawned on the top of the map and Kilburn again survived until the final turn) and Farfigschiter, who sacrifices himself to take Vultures and Agent Dennis out. This all happens before Ray gets to make his first turn. A well-aimed homing missile from Sleb takes Peef Rimgar out, and then Dung Bingo drops Tim Limp and Bemp near the water - only for a Kilburn-thrown sheep bomb to take them out. Wormy Worm then finds a banana bomb and nearly kills Faffy Waffle, whose head he winds up on thanks to a nearby mine. To add insult to injury, Faffy Waffle, who has 5 health left, gets the next move and fire punches Wormy Worm out. The final three worm deaths are a suicide by Faffy Waffle that's just out of Dung Bingo's area, a mine-assisted suicide by Johnboy that drops Sleb to 33 health, and Sleb killing himself and Kilburn by dropping them into water - Sleb ran out of jetpack and fell in trying to escape the mine he set that sent Kilburn in after him. Michael had tried killing Sleb with a sheep bomb but screwed it up and Ray subsequently threaded a bazooka shot through a gap in the terrain that knocked Dung Bingo to his match-winning health. As a result of the second game, Michael ends Ray's three-game winning streak. Ray remarks that he told the others that Sleb was gonna deal with himself. Ray's in the middle of commenting on Gavin's lack of skill in Worms when he realizes something: "We missed the BUTTS meeting again!!" Judging by Michael's reaction, it was important, as he states that they've now missed it three weeks in a row. At this, the Let's Play ends. Trivia * Ray continues to do well in Worms despite not being very good with the homing missile * Ray takes round one when he goes on a comeback from Michael outnumbering him four to one. With one worm left Michael had to aim slightly up but when Kilburn survived with one health Ray completed the comeback. * Gavin continues to have his usual struggles in Worms, often killing his own worms. His final suicide ended up being the same turn he killed Kilburn to win it for Michael. * Gavin was the only player to change worm names between rounds, despite Ray trying (and failing) to get his intended worm names in, and Michael trying (and failing) to use a different team name. * This episode is believed to have been made the third week of 'the BUTTS meeting', as Michael's reaction to Ray stating they missed it again mentions that they've now missed it three straight weeks. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Let's Play Category:Episodes